Howl
by Eyes.of.Caliga
Summary: The discovery of a mysterious young woman from the woods reopens a heart-breaking legend as old as fifty years.
1. The Woman In The Forest

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or associated characters of Inuyasha, except for fictional names, characters, or creations of my own. This story is strictly for fan fiction purposes.

**Howl**

**Chapter One: The Woman In The Forest**

Two men were walking through a forest close to their small village, the small dog accompanying them bounding for every tree and flower as she discovered the new scents of life in the forest. The trade today proved to be quite successful in the larger village by the shores; the numerous goods their village provided for the more communal villages of the eastern lands earned their tiny inhabitance quite a fanciful reputation with the tradesmen. Behind them, a rather bulky wagon was trudging along with the help of the men's horses, who were in considerably high spirits as they were munching on the popular sugar cubes of the southern lands.

"I'm glad we're almost home. I can almost smell the food cooking," one of the men closed his eyes and sniffed the air, "and to top off a long day with a good meal would make me the happiest man in the world right now."

The second man nodded in agreement. "And since we finally have some good herbs, you and the priestess can at last bring those of illness back to good health. To see Janna healthy and happy again would make _me_ the happiest man in the world."

The first man bent his head down, a little ashamed at what he said earlier. He understood the first importance of going to the market today: to get good herbs to help those in the village who were fighting for their health. This year proved to bring the worst bought of this sickness, whatever it was. Luckily, for him, his wife and three young children were not afflicted, but he regarded every person in the village as family, and it pained him to see so many sick.

"Janna is strong. I know she will get through this ordeal," the first man said, turning to his traveling partner with a smile. The second man nodded again, taking a swig of water from the canteen. The two men continued in silence for a long while, keeping an eye on the dog and the horses, since all three animals tended to get frightful when they traveled to denser parts of the forest.

As the group was nearing the open plains that led them straight to their village, the dog stopped in her tracks, growling viciously at something along the left side of the path. The men halted as did the horses, but the dog's growling made the horses anxious, and they began to stomp the ground, ready to run if danger reared its ugly head. The second man went to tame the horses, while the first man went to the dog, trying his best to calm her down.

"What is the matter, Saya?" The first man asked, bending down to pet the dog's back as reassurance. When the growling did not die down, the first man stood up, looking back to the second man. "I will go check on what has made Saya like this; watch over the cart," the man explained, and took the first cautious steps into the lesser known.

For a couple of minutes, the man saw nothing out of the ordinary, just trees, grass, flowers, and all sorts of vegetation. He spotted an opening in the treetops where the sunlight was shining through, like a blaze of fire among the dimness. He proceeded to the spot of sunlight, but as soon as he put one foot into the light, he encountered a thick chill in the air, as if one of the ghostly departed walked through his body. He took another step into the clearing, scouring the area, until he spotted something… peculiar. As he treaded closer, he couldn't help but notice that what he was looking at resembled something out of a nightmare, an utterly terrifying image. He nearly fell back in shock to discover that the "terrifying image"… was indubitably… a human, a young woman to be exact.

The woman was sitting with her back against a tree; her body covered head to toe in deep gashes, bruises and patches of burnt skin and dried blood. Her thin arms were crossed on her chest, and her head slumped to the right. The man quickly planted his feet back on the ground, and strode towards the woman. He observed her a little more closely, noting her chest was not rising and falling; she remained as still as a statue. The woman was shrouded in an eerie black-violet glow, which exuded from her countless gashes and burns, and a soft pink light emitted from her half opened lips.

"It can't possibly be…" the man thought, scratching his chin in thought. He only heard stories of these creatures, how they disguised their evil essence in the shell of a familiar living creature. This one, like many, disguised its form into that of a human, and it was either dying, or healing itself from a previous attack. Not wanting to know which situation this creature was in, the man had to make a quick decision to keep it away from the village; the creature was close enough already. He took out his sealing scrolls, placing one on each foot, on each hand, one on the tree, and the most crucial spot: the head.

Taking in what he seemed his last breath of air, the man gently placed the final scroll on the creature's forehead, bowed to her, and as quietly as he could, backed away from her. He watched the "woman" like a hawk until he was in the safety of the shade, and turned his back on her. He walked for a couple of feet, when he heard the sound of someone crying.

_That must be her, crying because she cannot escape_ the man thought, turning around to face her. Oddly enough, she was not moving at all, but she was muttering something as she cried, thick tears running down her cheeks like waterfalls. The man panicked for a second. _Maybe she is uttering a counter curse. Why did I even try to conceal her?_ He frantically rushed back to the tree, taking out his beads, carefully reciting the spells to calm evil spirits. When his spells seemed to have no effect, he stopped his reciting and tuned in on what she was muttering. She seemed to say only two words, but since they did not seem to be words of written language, he assumed they were names. He listened intently to get the two names, reading her lips as she spoke.

"Ko…ga, Ka…lan, Koga, Kalan, Koga, Kalan," the man repeated. He almost jumped out of his skin when the woman began to move her hands. Her hands traveled directly to her neck, holding the bottom part of her neck in a vice grip. Her quiet muttering soon turned into frantic screaming, causing some birds to fly away from the noise. The dark glow on her skin soon lightened to a soft pink as she took in short, painful breaths. She began to grind her back against the tree's thick bark, and her legs began to flail in a wild manner.

The man, fearing what he did with the concealing scrolls, placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to shake her awake. _This is the dumbest thing I have ever done, and I am going to pay for it with my life_ he thought quickly, as he continued to shake this woman from this slumber spell.

As quickly as she began, the woman stopped screaming, slumping back into the dead-like posture he found her in. He watched in amazement as the cuts that covered her from head to toe began to disappear and the burn marks simply vanish. The glow then faded away from her body and her lips. Stillness was all she was, but she was beautiful stillness.

_Focus, Miroku! This is probably one of her tricks to lure you_ _in, but then again I was touching her shoulders; certainly, that was a perfect opportunity to end my life_. Miroku just stood in the middle of the clearing, unsure what to do. He heard twigs snapping behind him, and as he turned behind him, the second man walked into the clearing with him. He caught sight of the woman against the tree, and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Is this what all the commotion before was?" He asked Miroku, not taking his eyes off the woman.

"Yes," was all Miroku could say, as he walked around the woman to look as something in particular. He bent down, leaning toward her. He tilted his head to the side, and then let out a gasp of disbelief.

"I cannot believe this, Gruyen, so the stories are true after all," Miroku said, his words coated in fear and wonder. Gruyen soon caught on to what Miroku meant.

"Demon…" Gruyen whispered, fear silencing the sounds around them. He quickly lunged forward, placing hold on Miroku's sleeve, pulling him back to where he stood. "Keep away, Miroku, weren't we told that demons were bloodthirsty monsters placed on this world to exact revenge on the light by destroying its children?" Gruyen whispered in Miroku's ear. Miroku couldn't help but sigh in aggravation.

"I know, I know. I think everyone is aware of that fact. However, I don't think she is a demon. I'm not sure what exactly happened to her, but she has prominent bite marks on her neck, and she was covered in cuts and burns when I found her. Those seemed to heal at a tremendous rate. Something tells me she is a human, but with the powers of a demon."

"She still looks rather weak, maybe Kaede could do something to rid her of this demon," Gruyen suggested after a long while of silence. Miroku, contemplating for a second, nodded in agreement.

"A man of the temple must help those brought closer to the dark realms." Miroku scooped the woman gently in his arms, taking great care not to disturb her.

As they broke through the forest at last, the mountains obscured the dying light of the setting sun. Miroku went on ahead, knowing Gruyen would take care of the provisions of herbs, spices, cloth, etc. Miroku made sure to avoid as many people as he could, making haste to Lady Kaede.

_I really hope Sango is home right now…_ Miroku thought dreadfully. His lovely wife, as sweet as honey, could turn into a cold-blooded killer before he could snap his fingers if she caught him bringing a partly naked woman into the village. Well, that was the life he faced when married to a temperamental woman; she would act first, _and then_ ask questions later.

Relief came to his heart when Miroku spotted Lady Kaede's residence. He knocked on the door as best he could, and waited patiently for a response.

"Be welcome inside, Miroku," and elderly woman's voice sounded. The door slid to the side as a short, elderly woman stood in front of him. She studied the woman in Miroku's arms, nodding slightly. Miroku gave a curt bow, ushering the unconscious woman into the priestess's home.

"Place her on the far mat, Miroku," Kaede said. Miroku followed her instructions, placing the woman carefully on the mat. Soon enough, Kaede was next to Miroku, studying the woman with much interest in her eyes.

"How the fates act, Miroku." Kaede began to laugh softly. "She looks so much like Kikyo, I am almost urged to call her that name. Tell me, where did ye find her?"

Miroku explained everything from the time Saye began barking to when he placed her on the mat at Lady Kaede's home. Kaede never once looked at Miroku the whole time he explained the story; she kept her attention on the woman, nodding occasionally when Miroku described a rather interesting event.

"… After that, we decided it was best for you to take a look at her, to see if you can help restore this woman to what she once was," Miroku finished, panting from the long-winded story.

A long silence ensued after Miroku's last comment. Kaede shook her head rather slowly.

"I am afraid all I can do is let her rest. I do not have the power to reverse this possession on her; she will remain what she is. Besides, if the demon who took her is looking for her, it would be in our best interest to not rid its scent from her."

"Scent?" Miroku asked. Kaede nodded stiffly.

"Aye, a scent. She has a scent of evil, but not the kind that I fear. Dare I say, I welcome it." Kaede rose to tend to the small fire. Miroku kept to his place, thinking on what Kaede just said. He desperately wished this woman could wake so he could know where she came from and what happened to her.

Miroku turned around to see Kaede near the fire. "Why do you welcome this evil, Kaede? We are of pure spirit, and should repel all forms of evil. Why should we be safe from this woman?" Miroku scrunched his eyebrows together, his head tilted in confusion.

Continuing to look into the fire, Kaede spoke rather softly, as if she spoke to herself. "Because she doesn't have his scent."

Miroku stood up at this answer, completely baffled. "Kaede, who are you talking…."

Miroku was interrupted as two villagers burst through the door, their thin bodies heavy with fatigue. "Lady Kaede, a thousand apologies, but the situation is dire. We need your help!" One of the villagers shouted, fear evident in his voice.

"Of course. Miroku, we must hurry," Kaede spoke calmly as she gathered her bow and her sack of arrows. Miroku, taking a longer time to react, sprang to his small box of incantation scrolls and beads, taking whatever he thought were necessary. Being the last one to leave, he took one final look at the sleeping woman, before heading off to join Kaede.

The villagers took Miroku and Kaede to the southern outskirts of the village, where the river ran into the village. All of the men of the village stood in a compact circle, looking down at something in the middle of the circle. Confusion and dread ran across all of the men's faces; none of their stances relaxing even after Kaede and Miroku arrived to the scene.

"Make way, Miroku and Lady Kaede have arrived!" One of the villagers shouted.

The small group made a small pathway for Kaede and Miroku to get through. As Miroku and Kaede made their way to the center, Miroku saw what looked like a body lying on the grass. As they walked into the center of the circle, Miroku's speculation had been realized; the body of a ferocious-looking man was indeed lying on the cold grass, his battered arms crossed over his chest just like the woman resting at Kaede's home, his cuts and burns emitting the familiar black-violet glow. This man was in a much worse condition than the woman; he had a large gash running right through the armor across his stomach, and one of his legs (which bore resemblance to those of a dog's hind legs from the knee down) was so badly broken a piece of bone was poking just below his knee.

Taking into consideration the dead (or dying) man's injuries, he certainly did not look as human as any of the villagers here. He was very lanky, but carried a very muscular form. The nails on his hands were elongated, resembling claws, as did his dog-like feet. Though very young-looking, he sported snow-white hair on his head, where it was styled that there was a long trail of it just down the middle of his head. His eyes were partly open, the color of dark ruby just evident under heavy lids. He was clad in torn armor outlined with crushed shoulder pads and broken chains. Torn and bloodied light-brown fur was wrapped loosely around his waist, and he was resting on something else that looked like a long piece of that fur.

Miroku leaned to Kaede, whispering as low as could so the other villagers would hear. "Is this a demon?"

All Kaede could do was give him a certain look that confirmed his question. She turned to the group of men.

"How was he discovered?" The group of men looked down at Kaede's question, obviously afraid to speak up.

"A couple of the women were collecting water, when they spotted a creature coming toward them. They ran to the village to warn us, and all the while they could hear the creature screaming and howling," one of the younger men quickly explained. Kaede squinted her eyes when he finished. She walked closer to the young man.

"Howling, did you say?" Kaede asked suddenly.

The young man nodded, though he looked doubtful.

"Yes, Lady Kaede, howling. Like a wolf. All of us heard it as we came down to the river. We found him lying like this, but he wasn't making any sounds. We're afraid to go near him; he doesn't look human." The rest of the men nodded at the last comment, taking a step back to show their caution.

Kaede turned finally to the man on the ground. She bent down to observe his injuries, her hands grazing just above the man's body. She soon stopped when her hand passed over his head; something brought a flicker of worry to her old face. She stood up quickly, her head turned to the direction of the forest. The group of men, worried at Lady Kaede's reaction, also turned to the forest, trying to see what she was seeing.

She looked back to the man, a sense of determination, fear, and peace mingled into her old features.

"This man is not dead; he lives still and will be healed. What I have to say next, though, will not be viewed favorably in the village. It is just as Kikyo, my dear late sister, told our village so long ago…"

The group of men stared Kaede down, anxiety thick as fog as they waited for Kaede to speak.

Kaede gave a slight sigh. "This man is a demon…"

The silence that followed the unexpected news was indescribable. Inane shock flashed through the villagers' eyes, all focused at the creature lying on the grass. Miroku's heart was racing; his fears, finally confirmed, made him unsure of what to do or say to break this silence. Before he had a chance to act, one of the burlier men of the village stepped out to speak.

"Lady Kaede, demons are forbidden to enter this village, and are forbidden to live if they were found in its borders. Those were the rules Lady Kikyo set forth for our village, and we must uphold them."

Kaede gave a curt nod. "I am aware of the rules, Agomu. However, I sense no danger from this demon. I sense peace in this demon. I must abandon my late sister's rules; the injuries this demon acquired makes him more helpless than a newborn babe."

"But Lady Kaede, what if this demon proves to be dangerous if it heals?" One of the other men piped up. This was what Kaede feared; panic was stirring amongst the villagers.

"Calm, Oyato. Miroku will place the demon under a seal, rendering him motionless as he heals. I know this is a great risk, but please head my declarations: this demon is not evil. I believe this is a sign of something to come, good or bad; it is a sign that our village must take action and be accepting. This news does not leave this group. If some sort of rumor were to surface, I urge ye to say that a warrior was found badly injured and must stay bed-ridden for a long while."

The group of men soon began moving again once the initial shock was wearing off. They listened intently to Lady Kaede's words and instructions. Soon enough a stretcher was brought for the demon. The few men that volunteered to lift the demon were in for another round of shock as they discovered that the demon possessed a tail, which was broken. Kaede felt terrible for this unfortunate demon; he was very close to the calm blackness of death, but still had the dim light of life shining through his eyes, his pupil-less eyes.

As darkness set for the village, the injured demon was quietly brought into Kaede's shrine hut. Miroku's first action was to check on the woman. He gave her a quick glance, confirming that she never stirred. The demon was placed along the west wall of the hut, the sealing scrolls placed delicately on him as he was set down. Kaede set immediately to work; she made sure to clean up as much blood (which was more black than red) as possible without touching the vital gashes and broken limbs.

As Kaede gathered herbs and spices to make soups and salves for the cuts, Miroku's heart grew anxious. "Lady Kaede, are you absolutely sure this demon is not evil? Demons are not even supposed to take physical forms, much less be distinguished as good or evil. Is it even possible we can save this demon's soul? Does a demon even _have _a soul?"

Kaede simply raised a hand to hush the panicking Miroku. "Patience, Miroku. I know ye have only heard stories of demons your entire life, and are seeing a live one for the first time. In time, both will be stirring, and both with be frightened and confused. As part of our job to purify ailments and dark spirits, we are also privileged to aid those who have lost so much. In time, we will find out the story of these two unfortunate souls."

Kaede turned to Miroku, a touch of youthful determination crossing her old features. "This marks the beginning of new adventures and wonders. The woman you found in the forest, and the demon lying before me, may hold the key to a mystery we, as humans, have never even dared to dream of."


	2. Unanswered Questions

**Chapter Two: Unanswered Questions**

The morning sunlight streaming through the bamboo blinds aroused Miroku from a dream he could not quite determine if it was a nightmare, or a vision.

He opted to stay the night at Lady Kaede's home, and served as the doorman for the curious villagers who inquired about the "warrior". He made sure to keep the door opened wide enough to barricade himself between the villagers' eyes, and the two strangers lying behind him.

He himself was still in shock from this new stranger, and he wondered throughout the night if he was in a dream. Kaede made sure to tell him that he should not worry; with the amount of sealing scrolls placed among the demon's body, there would be no possible way he could move if he were to awaken.

Something about Lady Kaede changed that night, Miroku was sure of it. As a priestess, who fought everyday to save souls from the clutches of evil and healed the sick from the embrace of death, she took a peculiar pity on a soul who was born damned and a soul who turned damned. Then again, he took pity on the woman also, knowing darkness flowed through her veins. He fell asleep across from the woman, wondering what the morning would bring.

_Images of dark creatures entered Miroku's dreams, passing through his closed eyes as if they had somewhere to go, but did not know how to get there. He himself walked among the dark creatures, and he ended his travels in the forest where he found the woman. He watched as she began to move her battered hands to her throat and scream from the pain. He felt himself grabbing onto her shoulders, trying to hold her down. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his hands, as if he touched a hot surface. The heat remained on his hands and spread throughout his entire body; all around him, he felt the excruciating torridity of an inferno. The smell of burnt death washed over all of his senses, and he fell hard on his knees from the overwhelming force of the heat. _

_ He witnessed the dark creatures scattering in all sorts of directions, panic sweeping among them as quickly as the inferno engulfed the forest. He turned back to the woman, who still clutched her hands around her throat, screaming the names of the two people he heard her mutter the day before. Soon enough, he heard the peculiar howling of a wolf nearby, and he craned his neck this way and that to find the creature. A man was running towards him, clad wholly in red and had a mighty sword raised high in the air. Miroku's legs turned to dead weights; he panicked as he tried to shake the woman awake so she could get away. _

_ He turned back to see the red-clad man standing above them, his blood-soaked hair covering his face like a grotesque mask; Miroku could see enraged eyes as red as saffron, and jagged yellow fangs protruding from his twisted scowl, black-red blood dripping from the points. A menacing growl rose up from his throat, as he raised the giant sword higher in the sky._

_ "Goodbye, Kagome."_

_ He threw the mighty sword down with an inhumane speed. The sword never touched Miroku or the woman._

_ Hunched before Miroku was a bloodied muscular figure, the mighty sword clasped between his hands; an equally menacing growl escaped his throat as he took small, strained steps away from Miroku. Just like the demon sleeping in Lady Kaede's home, his legs resembled those of a dog's. Miroku could not see the man's face, but the color blue flashed through his thoughts for a spilt-second, coolness washing over his eyes._

_ "Ginta, take Kagome and run!" The bloodied figure hollered past the red clad man, his words laced with pain. As the two men struggled to gain the upper hand, a thin figure limped swiftly around the two fighting men. His black and grey hair was covered in dust, and his armor was painted with numerous puncture holes. A long gash ran across his right leg, and half of his face was covered in burns. Miroku backed away from the woman as Ginta scooped her up in his arms. He took one final, longing look at the two fighting men before he ran off into the darkness. As Miroku watched Ginta take off into the back woods, darkness shrouded his mind, until a quick bright light from the outside world aroused him from his slumber._

As Miroku played the "nightmare" again in his head, he couldn't help but wonder why everything he saw was so…vivid. The fire, the red-clad man, the thin creature who took…Kagome…away, and the bloodied figure fighting to protect her, were so…realistic. He pondered the thought for a moment, rising from his spot to see if Lady Kaede had awakened.

"Lady Kaede," Miroku whispered when he came to the small room in the back. He tapped on the door gently, and not hearing a response, slid the door open slightly. He scanned the room for a few seconds, realizing Lady Kaede was nowhere in the room.

"Hmm, she must be gathering herbs for medicine," Miroku murmured to himself, as he gently walked back to the main room. He kept a suspicious eye on the sleeping demon as he made his way to the front door, casting a quick glance at the wo… Kagome… before opening the door to walk out.

He wandered to the back of the house, where Lady Kaede kept her small garden of herbs. She was nowhere to be found in her garden either. Miroku could think of only one place Lady Kaede could have gone to.

Miroku looked up the stone steps leading to the small temple of the village. He knew Lady Kaede had to be here; judging by the string of events that occurred recently, he was sure Lady Kaede was looking for answers to solve the dilemma of Kagome and demon. Before he could place his foot on the first stone step, a shrill voice bashed against his ear, making him jump in surprise.

"Miroku, there you are! I've been looking for you! Would it have killed you to let me know what the hell happened yesterday?" A thin woman was marching defiantly toward Miroku, her hands clenched in tight fists, and a look of pure anger etched all over her face. "You were supposed to come _straight_ home from the market, but then you don't show up for the night, and people start talking about a half-dead warrior on the outskirts of the village! Do you know the anxiety I went through wondering if you were alright? Do you?"

Miroku gulped down an enormous lump in his throat; why did he always forget about Sango?

"Sango, please forgive me. Lady Kaede needed my help, and the situation was dire. I blame myself for letting my family's priorities slip. Please forgive me."

Sango pondered his remark for a moment, her arms folded tightly across her chest. She looked up at him through thick bangs. She exhaled slowly, her arms still tightly clenched to her chest.

"Strike one, Miroku," Sango held up one finger, "Don't let it get to three again." Miroku nodded obediently; he was the unfortunate victim of strike three way too many times for him to count.

Sango looked up the stone steps to the small temple. Miroku followed her gaze. "I am looking for Lady Kaede. I am going to the temple to see if she is there. Care to join me, Sango?"

"Sure." Sango walked up the steps, still angry at her husband. Miroku followed her, keeping a safe enough distance from his wife.

When Sango reached the top of the stairs, she stopped for a moment to let Miroku catch up. She gave her husband a coy glance before walking ahead to the temple.

"Lady Kaede, are you in here?" Sango called out, her voice echoing faintly in the dim, dusty temple. Miroku closed the door behind him; the slight creak of the door boomed in the thin air.

"Lady Kaede, are you in here?" Miroku echoed his wife, walking alongside Sango to the back of the temple. Through the duskiness, Miroku caught sight of a small light to his right. A single candlelight shone through the temple like a beacon, and praying next to this small beacon was Lady Kaede; her old eyes closed and her drooping mouth mumbling incoherent chants. Miroku walked toward the elderly priestess, sitting next to her with his hands folded over his lap and his head in a deep bow. Lady Kaede quit her chanting, but kept still, her eyes still shut from the world.

"You and I both know what happened. Kagome has lost so much."

Miroku's head shot straight up, his eyes wide as saucers. Lady Kaede smiled, but remained still as a statue.

"You saw it too, Lady Kaede?" Miroku asked. Lady Kaede gave a quick nod, opening her old eyes.

"I was with her, like you were. She is reliving that moment every second she sleeps. The devastation, the fighting, and the death of loved ones."

"You mean those darkened creatures? They look just like the demon that is sleeping in your home."

Kaede gave another quick nod. "Yes, exactly."

Miroku was silent for a moment. He looked up to Lady Kaede again. "What about that man in red? He was very determined to end her life."

Kaede shivered slightly from Miroku's inquiring. Her frail hands closed into small fists, her eyes glimmering with something Miroku never before saw: fear.

"Do you know who that man in red is? Who is he?"

Kaede was about to answer when Sango stepped into the conversation, literally. Unaware of Miroku sitting before her, she walked right into him and fell forward, her chest on his lap and her knees on his shoulders.

Shock and amusement flashed through Lady Kaede's face, but none could compare to the look on Miroku's face to see his wife in such a peculiar predicament.

Sango quickly regained her composure, flying off Miroku as if she were electrocuted. She quickly patted the front of her skirt free of the dust and humiliation. She looked around quickly, surprised to see Lady Kaede. With a face burning hotter than the small candle, Sango gave a quick bow.

"Sorry Lady Kaede, I, uh… didn't see Miroku. Sorry." She shot Miroku an apologetic look, but underneath the sorry glance, Miroku already earned strike two.

Lady Kaede raised a hand in a dismissive gesture. "No need to apologize, child. In fact, I am glad ye are here, because I need your help delivering something to Gruyen. The medicine for Janna is ready for her to take, and since the poor woman is still too weak to walk to my home, I am entrusting the medicine to ye, and to make sure she takes every drop of it. In the mean time, Miroku and I must head back to see how our guest is doing."

Lady Kaede leaned over to her right, and took hold of a small package wrapped in thin paper. She handed the package to Sango. With a quick bow, Sango left her husband and Lady Kaede in the dusty temple. Lady Kaede raised herself from the dark wooden floor, the small pops and cracks from her old joints made it seem like the temple itself was creaking and popping from its own old age.

"We must head back, Miroku."

"Wait, my question wasn't answered. And why did you have the medicine with you?"

Kaede turned to look at Miroku. "Well," she said with a heavy sigh, "the children were nowhere to be found, and I had some questions of my own to be answered here. I figured if ye were to find me, I would have ye go. Luckily, Sango was with ye, so she was better suited for the task."

Kaede turned around to walk out of the temple. Miroku followed suit, his hands in a prayer gesture.

"What about the man in red? I am curious as to who he is, Lady Kaede. I can understand if you do not wish to answer, but if this man exists, and you know something about him, I need to know too. He could still be out there, looking for Kagome. What would happen if this man strolls into our village? This is serious, Lady Kaede, and we…"

"Silence!" Kaede stopped midway on the stone stairway. "Ask no more of that man, Miroku. We must focus on healing Kagome and her friend." Kaede continued her way down the stairs, leaving Miroku shocked from her unexpected outburst. Something about this man in red terrified her, as if talking about him was something you did not do. Miroku followed her in silence, not wanting to tamper with Lady Kaede's patience.

Women.

The home was quiet when they entered. The demon, thankfully, was still in the same place before Miroku left to find Lady Kaede. On taking a quick look, Miroku could tell that he healed quite quickly. The scar across his belly was virtually gone, the burns disappeared, and the swelling where the broken bone on his leg went down. The black-violet glow that shrouded him dissipated as well. Kagome was still as ever, although her mind was in turmoil, tossing and turning from her nightmares.

Miroku grabbed a towel and soaked in water from a pail inside the house. He patted the cool sweat from Kagome's brow, wondering how in the five heavens he was going to wake her up.

"She suffers still," Kaede stated, watching the young girl's face tighten from the pain of her memories.

"We will have to wake her up; she can't possibly stay like this forever." Miroku added, looking up from his squatted position next to Kagome. Kagome said nothing, checking on the demon.

"It is not so simple to wake those who are trapped in their memories, Miroku. I could say it is impossible. The demon we can wake up, but he is not strong enough. Kagome is, but she must wake up of her own accord. She must realize that what she sees is not a suffering; it is only the first step to reclaim what was taken from her. She has lost everything, including herself. When she realizes what she must do, she will awaken. We must be prepared at any time."

"And you obtained that from one vision?"

Kaede smiled. "I have had much experience delving into the minds of the sick and the weak, Miroku. Judging from Kagome's heart, I know what she wants. She doesn't know that I know. She must hurry though. Time cannot be wasted in her case, nor can it be wasted for the demon."

After a while, something in the back of Miroku's memory shot forward. "I caught a name from my vision. He was a demon, exactly like the demon before me. He took Kagome into the woods. His name was Ginta. Could he be out there in the forest still?"

Kaede raised her shoulders slightly, grabbing more herbs to place along the demon's leg.

"I don't know, Miroku."


	3. He Screams In Her Dreams Part I

**Chapter Three: He Screams In Her Dreams ( Part I )**

"Hang in there Kalan."

Hakkaku stopped abruptly at a creek, lowering the small bundle gently on the damp pebbles. He took a corner of the cloth from the bundle, ripping it swiftly with one of his clawed fingers. He placed the ripped piece of fabric in the cold water, allowing the few quiet seconds to catch his breath. The bubbling of the running water calmed his racing heart. He kept his sharp red eyes on the small bundle as he walked back. Pulling back another corner, the small face of a baby boy greeted Hakkaku cheerfully.

Hakkaku couldn't help but smile back. He dabbed the cold piece of cloth along the infant's brow and cheeks. Kalan began to giggle from the fresh sensation.

When Hakkaku was done dabbing Kalan's face, he opened the wrap more, checking over his tiny body. His small legs began to kick in all sorts of directions. He held his tiny hands towards Hakkaku, the needle-point claws grasping the cool air like he was catching invisible thread. Hakkaku held out one black-clawed finger for Kalan to hold. The infant's ice-blue eyes expanded in a look of wonder that was so similar to his mother's. Hakkaku's heart sank to his feet. He managed to crack a smile at the infant, who squealed with instant delight.

"No damage. You are very lucky, Kalan. I don't know what has happened to your mother and father, but I hope they are alright."

Hakkaku looked into the forest he and the infant escaped from, his sunken heart breaking in two. His orders were to take Kalan and escape. Guilt raked through him like a poison; he wished he could have taken Kagome too, but he couldn't find her in the chaos.

"I'll keep him safe, Sister." He wrapped Kalan in the cloth, picking him up gently. He walked through the cold creek, the calm bubbling water washing over his cuts, a small trail of dirt and blood sweeping downstream. After reaching the other side of the creek, he began his running again. He thought about a destination.

Escape. That was his only destination.

* * *

><p>"Ginta, take Kagome and run!"<p>

Through swollen eyes Kagome could barely make out the images before her. Her body had been torn to shreds, the fatal miasma coursing through her ripped body. Blood dripped from her mouth, cold and sour. The heat of the fire licked at her broken bones and gashes, torturing her into insanity. She was certain she was going to die here. She called out to the engulfing flames, the scorched rocks, and to the heavens above to save those she loved.

A dark mass stood right before her with more blood splashed on its body than she had in her own. The mass was hunched forward; its muscular arms held against another massive object. When the hunched mass yelled out, her heart soared. Kouga was standing before her, protecting her with his life. She was determined to get up herself and fight, despite her lame legs, to take back all _he_ had stolen. Tonight _he_ was going to die.

Instead, she felt her body rise slowly, as if she were a fragile feather. The choking smoke and the heat disappeared from her. Her hungry lungs gulped down the refreshing air above, and all at once she was cleansed of the darkness. She was encased by a pair of thin arms, cold warped armor cooling her frail body. She rested her head on a bony shoulder. She prayed for an escape from this morbid inferno into the purity of the green paradise.

As she was led from the inferno, a horrible cry broke out from the expansive fires. The cry sent a jolt of pain up her spine. She struggled against the thin arms holding her close to the cold armor, her broken bones screaming for her to cease movement. She winced, desperate to free herself from her fleshy binds. The thin arms clamped tighter around her, and ceased her struggling. The cry was as familiar to her as her own body, and it snapped its jaws at her self-conscious like a rabid beast.

"Keep still, Sister!"

The light voice of Ginta caused a wave of nausea to ripple through her stomach. Sickness flew from her mouth, the putrid acid scorching Ginta's skin and melting the warm ground. He kept Kagome close, running as fast as his legs could run with the added weight. Kagome wallowed in her temporary relief, unsure of where Ginta was taking her. She tried to speak up, but the vile sick burned her throat, and she was too weak from blood loss to even open her eyes.

Hot tears cascaded down her muddy cheeks, the tears splashing on Ginta's armor as he ran uneasily through the cool, dark forest. She thought of Kouga, she thought of her clan, she thought of Kalan. All were taken from her. She had nothing. She was nothing.

* * *

><p>The forest was silent; even the leaves danced in quiet rhythms. Ginta was breathing heavily from his long-drawn run, the small chains on his armor jingling and his tail swishing stealthily in the dead wind.<p>

He was horrified to see Sister so weak, so… human. Aside from the thick tears running down her scorched face, he could not tell if she was even alive and breathing. The pristine shell that encased her mortality was burned to the slick pink muscles, a light purple mist seeping from every inch of open flesh. Her arms and feet were curled inward, as if she were a shriveling like a dead leaf. The dark tresses of her hair covered her eyes, her faint soul shut out from the entire world.

His heart raced uncontrollably from the night-long marathon. He didn't care how exhausted he was or how much pain he was in; Kagome was his only concern. Thin branches from the low trees slapped his scarred cheek as he leapt over fallen logs and crushed newborn flowers in his woeful haste. He caught a familiar scent in the distance. He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath.

"Sister, it's Hakkaku and Kalan; I know it's them. They are still alive!"

While he was hopeful, it would take all the rest of the night and well into morning to catch up to them; Kagome needed healing quickly, and there was no time to spare.

"I promise Sister, you will be reunited with Kalan. I need to find help for you."

He closed his tired red eyes, sniffing out the air for something else. He caught a very faint scent to his left. He readjusted Kagome so he had a better hold on her frail body, and took off into the thicket.

* * *

><p>Hakkaku could feel the first rays of light reach across the vast canvas of black sky when Kalan began to cry from hunger. The babe's legs and arms flailed in Hakkaku's cradled hold, small tears trickling down his soft chubby face. Hakkaku knew sooner or later he would have to find something for the both of them to consume. He was following a sweet scent along the direction he was trying to go, the kind of scent that made his head spin and his mouth water.<p>

He had to be careful and control himself; Kalan needed him more than anything right now, and to do something stupid and dangerous was not what Hakkaku had in mind to keep Sister's child safe.

The outline of the village loomed in the morning mist, the farms and huts shrouded in a cold, thin sheet of grey. Hakkaku stood in the safety of the forest not too far from the barn that he was eyeing. He stared at the barn in hopes he could see right through the wet wood, his nose pinpointing the prey he was destined to catch. The muffled sounds of farm life leaked through the cracks of the worn-out barn. Hakkaku's tail swished with a youthful excitement that was uncanny for a demon his age.

He wanted to rip that barn plank by plank, snatching those funny white birds Sister called chickens by the neck and swallow them whole, and cut open the soft throats of those pigs and drink their hot blood. He caught himself, realizing he was stepping too far out of his hiding zone. He had to be in control for Kalan; the crying babe was situated inside a safe hole in a sturdy tree.

He had to time it just right, just like a hunt; memories of hunts with Kouga and his brethren burst in his head. The damp smell of mud and rainwater, the scratchy surface of crooked trees, the illumination of dark green leaves from the bright sun above swept through his senses. The best part of the hunt was, of course, catching the prey. A simple catch like this one was something he could do in his sleep, but for recent situations, he had to put in every ounce of his empty energy to make this successful.

Hunting for the clan was daunting, but to hunt for Sister's child took on a whole new meaning of the word.

Behind a great tree, Hakkaku observed the farmer walking slowly out of his threadbare hut, completely unaware of what was about to happen. His dark scarlet eyes brightened in anticipation as he followed the simple farmer, his heart beating furiously in his rib cage.

As soon as the farmer unlocked the main door to the barn, Hakkaku's vision narrowed and reddened. He flew across the ground from the tree to the barn, throwing the farmer to the barn wall. All at once, the barn animals howled and clucked, panic immediately striking. Hakkaku dug his dirt-encrusted claws into a young pig and snagged a jar of white liquid from a nearby shelf. Before the farmer could even comprehend what happened, Hakkaku dashed out of the barn with the pig squealing faintly from his slow death.

He glided back to the shade of the trees.

The pig was dead and covered in its dry blood by the time Hakkaku reached the spot where Kalan was hidden. The jar of milk fell with a gentle thud on the forest floor. He dropped the dead carcass unceremoniously on the floor next to the jar, and walked to a nearby tree. The trunk was shaded with low branches and unkempt vegetation. He pulled the branches apart, peering behind their thick veil.

Kalan was nestled in the hollow of the tree, the babe sleeping soundly. Hakkaku reached into the hollow, cradling Kalan's head with a bloody claw. Kalan began to stir, his tiny hands and feet moving like he was an overturned beetle. He whimpered slightly, his face scrunching from his interrupted sleep. Hakkaku lead him to where the jar and the dead pig were. He sat down, arranging Kalan so that he was able to sit upright against Hakkaku's stomach.

Hakkaku leaned over to open the jar of milk, handing the jar over to Kalan. Kalan grabbed the jar swiftly, bringing the lid to his tiny lips. While he was drinking the lukewarm milk, Hakkaku dug into the pig. He tore right into the belly, its slick insides spilling out, collecting dirt and blades of grass as it leaked across the ground.

Sister had to have pigs and deer cooked; she would get really sick if it wasn't cooked. Kalan was able to eat raw meat in small moderation; Sister insisted he eat cooked meat because she didn't want him to get sick like her. Considering that he didn't have time to start a fire and he was in a hurry, Hakkaku disregarded Sister's rule and handed a small piece of the pig to Kalan. Kalan snatched the pig meat out of Hakkaku's claws, gulping the piece without chewing.

Hakkaku was very thankful that Kalan wasn't hurt in anyway and still had a good appetite. He was a bright, cheerful infant. Hakkaku was dreading when Kalan would start crying for his mother. He looked up, past the tall trees to the blue sky above, the drifting clouds fat and white. He didn't want Sister and Kouga to be dead; he didn't want anyone to be dead, except for _him_.

He prayed that Kagome was alive somewhere.

With a full belly and the front of his armor drenched in blood, Hakkaku sat up, wiping any excess blood from Kalan's face with the corner of his wrap. He threw the remains of the pig into the bushes, and placed the empty jar of milk just past the tree he was standing behind to sneak into the barn.

He saw many of the villagers were looking left and right, wary of what happened to the farmer just a moment ago. He snuck back into the forest, focused on his destination to go north. The northern clans were sympathetic and kind to Kouga's clan; Kouga's good friend Ayame was the northern clan's Sister. She would take Kalan and Hakkaku in.

A shadow followed Hakkaku, a rusty sword dragging along the damp thicket. A trail of blood followed in its limping wake.


	4. He Screams In Her Dreams Part II

**Chapter Four: He Screams In Her Dreams ( Part II )**

"We're almost there Sister; just a little while longer, then someone will help you."

Ginta's leg was beginning to hurt him a lot. He slowed down to a trot a couple of miles back, but now he was reduced to walking with a bad limp. Kagome was awake, but the miasma coursing through her body was leaving her weaker with every painful step Ginta took. She barely had the strength to move her head to see her surroundings.

Ginta couldn't believe the possibility of Kagome dying. She was Sister, after all. For her to still be alive after a gruesome amount of miasma coursing through her was amazing all in its own. But she wouldn't make it unless she got help. He heard stories of mortals who cleansed tainted souls of disease and evil possession on words alone. He needed to be healed too, but what if this mortal thought he was evil? Would something bad happen to him?

"Kalan?" A weak voice appeared.

Ginta looked down at Kagome. She was staring at Ginta through swollen eyelids, her lips white and cracked, and her face covered in dirt and tears. She was close to death; he could just feel her life slipping from his grasp.

"Where is Kalan?" She whispered thinly. Ginta had to fight down a lump in his throat.

"Hakkaku has him. I just know. We will be with them soon, but you need help. I'm finding help for you."

She sighed weakly, swallowing hardly.

They were silent for a long while, Ginta trotting slow and steady with his bad leg. He focused on the path ahead, determined to get Kagome to the village he was so desperate to find. Kagome looked around slowly with her swollen eyes. She suddenly lifted a hand, placing it on Ginta's torn armor. Ginta paused, looking down at Kagome. He saw the outline of a dirt path several feet ahead, but his destination would have to wait if Sister wanted him to stop. She looked up, as did he, and they noticed they stood in the one spot where the trees cleared to allow the sun to shine through. Ginta was so used to the darkness of the forest that the sunlight was an unusual welcome. He had to close his eyes to readjust to the sudden rays of light.

Tiny birds sung from high above the trees, and the gentle wind let the leaves sway from side to side. Ginta looked down from his gaze in the sun to see Kagome smiling the best way she could.

"The warmth of the sun feels good, Ginta. I want to stay here a short while."

"The village is very close, Sister; we'll be there just before dusk. You need to heal."

"Please, Ginta." She wrapped her ashy hands around the collar of Ginta's seared armor. Ginta had nothing more to do than sigh.

"As you wish, Sister."

He walked to a tree just past the border of the sunlight, taking him time to lower Kagome to the grass. His leg screeched from the unholy amount of pain searing through, but he dared not show weakness to Sister. She needed him to be strong.

When Kagome's legs were safely against the wet ground, Ginta was able to lean her back against the tree, folding her arms to keep her body still. The momentary sunlight seemed to do Sister some good; the burns across her body seemed to heal slightly; that was the power of Kouga's blood at work. Ginta did notice that the mark Kouga left Kagome's neck was larger and redder than it usually was. He never saw anything like it before Sister came; Sister was treated in a much different manner than his kin because she belonged to Kouga. Because she was mortal, she had to do many things to make sure she and Kouga were connected physically as well as spiritually.

Ginta never regarded her as a mortal. He always thought she belonged, like she was the sister he never had.

She will always be Sister.

* * *

><p>Hakkaku never thought he could ever run as fast as he was now. Holding Kalan so tight to his chest the infant could not move, he ran across the field like a deer running from prey.<p>

Behind him, the ground shook violently as trees were ripped from their roots and tossed across the field in thunderous crashes, bouncing off the grass as if it were made of rubber.

A blood-curdling shriek echoed from the torn forest, and the ground shook one more time as a tree flew past Hakkaku and landed with an enormous thud in front of him. He dug his heels into the hard earth, his ruby eyes bulging at the massive tree before him. Kalan was screaming in his armor, the infant kicking and punching to get out of Hakkaku's hold.

A ghoulish blue-white creature stampeded out of the shelter of the forest, heading straight for Hakkaku. The creature, at least ten feet tall, had a long slinky neck which housed a brutal assortment of wrinkles, gashes, and two faces of equal brutal assortments of wrinkles and gashes, each sporting one giant eye as black as a bottomless pit. Its four arms swayed in the air like a vicious bird ready to take flight, its two faces snapping their elongated jaws at their next meal.

With another violent rumble of the floor, the creature uprooted the largest tree from the forest border and hurled it, the tree soaring through the air as if it grew wings like the birds it housed. The tree landed with a solid thud right in front of Hakkaku and Kalan, its long branches shaking, leaves falling from the sky as if it were snowing.

Hakkaku dug his calloused heels into the ground, skidding to a dead halt in front of the tree. He held Kalan closer to his chest, the infant screaming at the top of his lungs. Hakkaku whirled around to face the two-faced creature, heaving from fatigue. He snarled at the creature, his fangs protruding like a snake. His ruby eyes brightened to a vibrant scarlet, and his vision took on a pink tint.

The creature was not fazed by Hakkaku's threat, the two black eyes unblinking and curious. The creature lunged forward, one of its four arms outstretched to swipe Hakkaku into the air. Hakkaku lunged to the side, dodging the creature's grasp by mere inches. He rounded the tree, and continued his run across the fields. The creature jumped over the tree to pursue its meal.

Ideas flew through Hakkaku's head as he compiled a way to get away from this creature and keep Kalan safe. Worst situation would him to fight him, but where to hide Kalan? There was nowhere safe to hide Kalan while Hakkaku defended both of their lives.

The creature shrieked as Hakkaku once again reached the trees and rendered him invisible from the black eyes. Hakkaku ran through the trees in a jagged path to try to shake the pursuer off his back. He heard the splintered moans of trees breaking in two as the creature plowed head first into the forest, the branches of the trees smacking the creature's faces in revenge for being pushed to the side.

Hakkaku's lungs and legs felt like they were lit on fire. Sweat dripped from his face and body like small rivers, and his tail swished uncontrollably in the wind. He was terrified that one of his legs would give out and he would go sprawling all over the floor with Kalan right against him. He hunched his back forward to make himself more streamlined, the narrow line of his snow-white hair pressed against his scalp.

He saw a clearing up ahead, and he was utterly relieved to see his freedom. He dashed through the last line of trees, grateful for the tall flowing grass beneath his worn, bloody feet. He was only on his bloody feet for a couple more seconds, when he felt the back of his armor lift suddenly, Hakkaku and Kalan floating a good ten feet in the air.

In a moment of panic, Hakkaku flung Kalan from his grasp, the infant falling towards the ground. Hakkaku screamed for Kalan, holding out his arms in a desperate attempt to pull Kalan back, but he was too high above the ground. He saw Kalan fall in the tall grass, disappearing from his view. Hakkaku screamed for the infant again, but he was pulled back into the forest. He turned around, horrified to see that the two-faced creature had snatched him up.

Hakkaku dug his claws into the beast's calloused hide, and it stopped, growling at Hakkaku, its yellow fangs drooling long globs of saliva that smelled as bad as the rest of it. Digging his claws deeper into the creature's hand, Hakkaku drew his claws back quickly, taking two chunks of flesh as big as Hakkaku's hands with him. He threw his head down and bit deeply into an unwounded section of its hand, and drew back with a mouthful of the slimy blue-white skin.

The creature roared, tightening its grip on Hakkaku, its black eyes bulging from the wrinkled faces. It threw its arm against a tree, slamming Hakkaku head on into the scratchy bark. The bark cut into Hakkaku's skin, his black-red blood flowing down his arms and neck like water. Some bark scratched against his eye, and he was temporarily blind as the creature continued to slam him against one tree after another. In the distance, he could hear the helpless wailing of Sister's son.

Hakkaku retaliated by scratching at the creature's hands with hands and feet. In between moments of being hit against a tree, he lunged forward to bite at its wrist. With such sharp fangs, he managed to get to the tendons, the white of the bones just peeking out of the pink flesh.

The creature shrieked in pain every time Hakkaku tore its wrist down to the bone, and each time it slammed Hakkaku against a tree even harder than the last.

He took one last dig into the wrist, and as he tore the tendons, the creature's wrist fell apart, sending Hakkaku to the forest floor below. He took a close branch and lifted himself onto the branch. He watched as the creature thrashed about, its hand hanging limply from its arms.

_Now to take care of the other three_, Hakkaku thought, his eyes brightening with a renewed power.

His returned vision once again took on a pink tint as he jumped from the branch onto the creature's back. He took a hold of the top right arm, and with all his might, pulled the arm straight off at the shoulder. Black blood spattered everywhere, covering Hakkaku from head to toe in the stuff. He proceeded to tear the other arms off, successfully taking off the bottom right, but the bottom left caught him, bringing him face-to-faces with the creature.

The creature shrieked right in his face, and lifted him higher. With one of its faces, it bit on Hakkaku's leg. Hakkaku howled in pain as the creature gave a quick twitch, nearly braking Hakkaku's leg clean off. It would've torn his leg clean off, but the loss of blood made the creature weak. It dropped Hakkaku, and he landed on the broken leg, the bone coming out of the armor that was his skin.

The creature looked at Hakkaku, and was about to crush him with one of its feet, had its heads not been chopped off. The headless hide crashed with a resounding thud on the floor, its faces rolling towards Hakkaku. The faces stopped right at Hakkaku's own head, the black eyes shrinking and turning white with the sudden death.

Hakkaku heard slow footsteps coming toward him, but in his weakened state he couldn't get up. A flutter of panic welled in his stomach as he thought of Kalan, the infant probably injured from the fall and crying out for his help. He did hear Kalan crying, but he was a lot closer than Hakkaku thought he would be. Maybe someone saw the fight and rescued Kalan and himself from that horrible creature.

Kalan's cried became louder and louder as the footsteps got closer to Hakkaku. Hakkaku looked up.

"Thank you for saving me and my…." Hakkaku stopped. Tears poured out of his eyes.

He stood right above Hakkaku, with Kalan wailing in his arm. His right hand held the rusty sword, long white hair hanging as dead as he was on the inside.

"H… How did you find me? You should be dead, Kouga…"

"Is dead, not me. If you don't believe me," he dropped his sword to take something out of a sack on his shoulder. As soon as he saw the long tress of black hair, Hakkaku howled weakly.

"How unfortunate for you, poor little wolf."

He put the head back in the sack, picking the sword back up from the floor. He turned to leave Hakkaku where he was, but stopped and turned back.

"Before I go, there is something I need to leave behind."

He raised his sword, and with one swift motion, sliced Hakkaku right across his stomach, tearing through the armor as if it were wet paper. The black blood gushed up from the wound, and black-violet gas shrouded Hakkaku. Hakkaku wailed.

"Keh, such a weakling. Can't even protect yourself, much less her child." He leaned down, his face mere inches from Hakkaku's. His gold eyes burned into his own. A twisted smirk formed on his cracked lips.

"Live or not, wolf, I will find her and destroy _everything_, I can promise you _that_."

He rose and walked away, Kalan's crying fading into the distance...

Kalan… Kagome…

He shot up from the floor, the blackness of the room distorted by the lone lamp in the corner. His heart pounded in his chest, his breathing short and labored. He looked immediately to his left, his sense of smell playing tricks of him.

There she was, her porcelain skin glowing, her long hair sprawled all around her. He looked to her right, jumping from his sitting post to cover her. He growled deeply at the man sitting next to her, his violet eyes as round as two disks. Hakkaku's eyes turned a darker shade of ruby.

"Stay away from Sister!"

* * *

><p>The breeze was gentle as Ginta sat next to Sister. She had her eyes closed, her arms folded across her chest. The black-violet glow still shrouded her like a plagued cloud, the glow pulsing like a heartbeat. He longed to just hug her and tell her everything was alright, and longed even more to take her to the village to heal her. He couldn't bear the thought of Kagome dying in his arms or right here in front of him.<p>

"Sister, we have waited here long enough. I care too much about you, and you need help now. Please, let's go."

Kagome shook her head gently, never opening her eyes.

Ginta slumped his shoulders in defeat. His ears pricked up as an unusual scent grazed his nose. He sniffed again, the hairs in his neck standing up. He stood up, glancing nervously at Kagome.

"Don't move Sister, I'll be right back."

He took one final glance at Kagome before trotting into the cool darkness of the woods. He trotted for a short while, until he spotted something behind a tree, its shadowy figure giving off that scent.

Ginta stopped dead in his tracks as the figure stepped forward, that rusty sword dragging on the ground as dead as he should be. In his other arm was something wrapped in…

"Oh no…"

He smirked, the corner of his lip curling inward.

"Face it wolf, you have lost miserably. I might spare your life if you give me Kagome."

"I will die before you touch her."

He laughed, the choking cackle grinding at his heart.

"Suit yourself."

He was in front of Ginta in a flash, the sword swiping at the front of Ginta's throat before Ginta could even think to move. Ginta fell on his knees, the blood cascading down his front like a waterfall. He fell forward, dead before he hit the ground.

He lifted the sword, licking at the narrow line of blood on the edge. His face scrunched in disgust, spitting the blood on Ginta.

"Keh, wolf is absolutely horrible. To think I was fooled twice; never again will I let that deceit continue."

He walked forward to the light of the small clearing.

* * *

><p>She wasn't dreaming; she was perfectly awake, but dreaming about her son and Kouga. She wanted so desperately to help them, but she was too weak to even move.<p>

_He needs to die, and I will kill him with my own hands if he has lived_.

She exhaled what remaining air she had in her lungs, her body aching from her excessive wounds. She prayed silently that she wouldn't die from these wounds, and her prayers were answered. They probably saw the devastation, the death, the lost hope, everything that occupied her mind and her soul.

She let the fatigue take over her; Ginta would be back soon and take her to the village.

He found her scent, and his heart racing just from her smell. The infant even stopped crying, but his chin still quivered. He remembered what happened and saw death with his very blue eyes; the babe knew he was the bad guy, but there was nothing he could do.

He rounded the tree, and there she was. Covered in death, but still brimming with her strong life force.

"Goodbye, Kagome."

He raised his sword, but hesitated. He caught another scent, and it was getting closer. He looked behind him to see a person walking this way. He lowered the sword, giving one last hard look at her.

"I will get you Kagome, and I will destroy everything, I promise."

He ran off into the darkness of the forest.

She felt a rather foul force in her dark dream. _He_ was standing there, fighting Kouga while she held on helplessly to Kalan. He screamed as she witnessed the mighty sword going right through his heart. The scream pierced through her head like a lethal arrow.

She felt a pain in every single joint, as if she was stabbed with white-hot knives. She whispered their names until she could yell them to let _him _hear.

"Ko…ga, Ka…lan, Koga, Kalan, Koga, Kalan".

She screamed for real, feeling Kouga's hands on her shoulders, trying to shake her awake. She brought her hands to her neck to wake herself up from the dream, to stop him screaming.

The darkness pulled her down again.

* * *

><p>Her eyes fluttered open as a deep growl rattled in her head. Someone was on top of her, their body hunched around her. She lifted her arm to touch a warm, muscular chest. She gasped, lifting her body off the floor.<p>

"Hakkaku! Where is Kalan? Where is he?"

Tears streamed down her face as he held onto her, his ruby eyes flowing with tears. His silence told her all to know.

She let go of Hakkaku, running straight for the door. She flung it open and went running through the night. The forest was not too far off, and she ran as fast as she could. Her feet kicked up wet grass and small rocks as she dashed across the small field. She stopped at the edge of the forest, her long hair in utter disarray as she ran along the edge, looking left and right.

"Kouga! Kalan!" Her screaming became louder, calling out their names with no avail.

She dropped to her knees, her hair falling forward, encasing her eyes in a swirl of dark brown and black. She let the tears fall to the wet grass as she sobbed in her hands.

His arms found her shoulders, and he kneeled down next to her. They embraced each other, crying for the ones that were lost and gone.

"I'm so sorry Sister, I tried." Hakkaku's voice choked at the last word.

She shook off Hakkaku's embrace, rising up to face the forest, her breath coming out as a combination of huffing and sobbing.

A wild thought consumed Kagome's mind, and the next thing she knew, she was sprinting head-on into the utter blackness of the forest, the willowy grey trees bending in the wind like moving skeletons.

"Kagome!"


	5. Confessions

**Chapter Five: Confessions**

**Author's Note:  
><strong>

**I made some minor changes in the previous chapter to coincide with the events in the beginning of this chapter. Sorry for the long wait; I will try to be more efficient between uploads. The story may seem boring now and maybe a little unclear, but fret not! There will be so much more to come! Reviews are always welcome! Let me know what you think of the story so far. Thank you for reading!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She clutched at her head and neck, yelling incoherent words. The sounds of the forest withdrew from her, as if they were timid animals hiding from a hideous beast. The only sounds she could hear were her whispers and screams, the whispers begging the screams for mercy. A searing pain wrapped around her neck like a rope lit on fire was taut around her pale throat, never ceasing to loosen its hold.<p>

She fell hard on the black ground, her spine tilting backward as the searing pain traveled down to her shoulders, spreading outward to her arms and down her sides. She threw her head back, her eyes wide open to the starry sky above. Thick tears ran down her face and into her unkempt hair, and they felt hotter than the pain coursing around her neck.

"Kouga! Help me!"

The sound of a howl ran through her head, but it sounded as if came from the outside. She felt a strong force, tugging her back toward the village.

The pain around her neck suddenly receded, and she fell forward, her arms shaking as they feebly attempted to keep her elevated. She retched, the clear liquid flowing from her mouth like a choppy waterfall. The ends of her hair caught some of the liquid, and it dripped on the ground as well as on her hands, which dug into the recently fallen leaves and damp dirt.

As the sound of the world returned to her ears, she heard several footsteps coming towards her. A coarse hand clutched her hair, pulling it back. Another coarse hand supported her chin and pulled it up. She met Hakkaku's ruby eyes, his pupils dilated and his brows furrowed.

"I'm sorry too, Hakkaku."

She flung her arms around him, this time refusing to let go of him. He stroked her vomit-soiled hair and perspiring back, his head dug into the crook of her neck.

"Why did you do run, Sister? I didn't know what was happening to you."

"I needed to; I just need to get him."

"Foolish child."

Hakkaku and Kagome turned their heads to the direction of the village. An elderly woman stood with a rather timid-looking man, his hands shaking as he held a staff decorated with small jingles. He looked straight at the demon, his eyes much too big to fit into his head. The demon stared back, a small growl emanating from his throat. The timid man scurried behind the elderly woman, his staff raised above his head. The elderly woman gave a small sigh.

"Quite foolish indeed."

Kagome and Hakkaku rose simultaneously, but Hakkaku took a step in front of Kagome. He pushed Kagome farther behind him, baring his fangs at the two humans.

"Stay away from me and Sister, I'm warning you."

The elderly woman smiled, causing the demon to growl deeply.

"Ye are still very weak, demon, even weaker than the girl. As frail as I may look, ye are no match against me. Besides, fighting those who helped ye these past couple days would be a very poor way of repayment."

The timid man gasped, placing a bony hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Lady Kaede, don't egg him on. He broke through the seal scrolls, and would've torn me in half if the girl didn't wake up in time."

Lady Kaede chuckled lightly. "It seems tonight is a night for perfect timings."

The woman called Lady Kaede shuffled toward Hakkaku and Kagome. Hakkaku took a step back, his pupils shrinking to two small dots. Kaede reached out a hand.

"Please come back to the village. Ye have no way of returning to the forest without me breaking the spell that nearly burned ye alive, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes grew twice their size, although the thick tresses of hair covering half her face made it difficult to see her true reactions. Hakkaku took two steps forward.

"How do you know Sister's name? Answer me, mortal."

Kaede lowered her hand, taking a short bow.

"I would gladly answer that question, if ye come back to my home. Ye both still need plenty of time to recover from your previous ailments. Come, Miroku."

Lady Kaede turned around quietly and made a slow way back through the fields to the quaint village on the hill. The man Miroku stood rooted to his spot, clutching the staff close to his dark-robed body. He gave a quick glance at the demon, and his legs unfroze as he jogged to catch up with the elder Kaede.

Kagome and Hakkaku watched the old woman and man travel back to the village in mild shock. Kagome pulled her hair back from her face, placing a gentle hand on Hakkaku's shoulder. Hakkaku didn't look back, but walked forward to the field, the moonlight causing his skin to turn a light grey and turn his hair into white fire. Kagome followed Hakkaku, the moonlight casting a whitish glow off her skin.

She stared at Hakkaku's back and watched his tail swish stiffly back and forth.

_So the old woman was right after all; we are both still weak._

* * *

><p>Kagome never realized how cold she was until she took her first steps into Kaede's home. Goosebumps erupted all over her body, and she shivered. Her shoulders, back and neck, however, felt as though they were circulating fire.<p>

A simple fire crackled in the middle of the home, its orange light dancing along the dark wooden walls. Miroku held several blankets in his arms, and she remembered that was where she laid for the past couple days. He watched with downcast eyes as her and Hakkaku walked inside the open room.

A different kind of shiver ran down her spine, as thoughts of these two people dressing her wounds and washing her hair burst in her head.

"Kagome, come to me please."

Kagome looked at the old woman, who was seated next to the fire. Beside her was a cloth with herbs and salves scattered on it. Kagome took hesitant steps to her, but knelt down facing her. Kaede studied Kagome for a long while, the sagging, unwavering black eyes locked with hers.

_It just cannot be possible; no one else has eyes like Kikyo_.

Kaede took her eyes off Kagome, reaching for one of the salves. She dipped her long spidery fingers into the yellowish substance, gesturing for Kagome to turn around. Kagome didn't budge.

"To soothe the pain in your shoulders and back. Please; the sooner that I can heal ye instead of letting it continue to cause discomfort."

Kagome nodded, slowly turning around. She let the white sleeves fall farther down her arms, the simple cloth scraping along her skin like a hot knife. She had a sharp intake of breath. Hakkaku stood close to her, his arms crossed in front of his chest, but Kagome knew he was flexing his hidden claws in case something happened and he would need to use them.

"It's alright Hakkaku, I'll be fine."

She smiled as Hakkaku looked around, dropping his arms to the sides as if they grew as heavy as boulders. Miroku slipped into a back room; she could hear his worried mumbling as he folded the blankets and grabbed fresh ones.

The salve felt as though the old woman put a huge chunk of ice on her back. Kagome twitched, scooting away from Kaede. The cold feeling subsided as the salve burrowed deep into her skin and stiff joints. She sighed gently, letting her head fall.

"Be lucky that discomfort was the only penalty ye received, young girl. I am, however, very relieved that ye did not perish."

Hakkaku shifted uncomfortably on his clawed feet.

"What was it that I encountered?"

"A barrier, to prevent demons from entering the village. Death was certain for those who were able come through or try to leave. Our village has never encountered demons thanks to that barrier. Therefore, ye both gave some of us, including me, quite a shock when ye came into our village."

"How was it possible then?" Hakkaku asked. "All I can remember is walking into light; I felt nothing."

"Well, when ye both came to us, Kagome was brought in by Miroku on his way back from the markets in the east, and ye were seen coming out of the woods and collapsing on the ground. Death was already upon ye both, so the power of the barrier was unnecessary."

Kagome turned to Miroku suddenly, rising quickly.

"You found me? How? Where? Was there anyone else around? Tell me."

"Ginta," Hakkaku said underneath his breath.

Miroku slowly shook his head.

"Y… you were in the woods close to the village, resting against a tree, all alone. You were shrouded in a dark fog, it seemed, and I was unsure of what you were. I assumed you were a de…demon, but you are a human."

Miroku sat down, looking into the fire. "I was afraid you'd kill me if I woke you, but you started screaming and called out two names over and over. _Kouga…Kalan…Kouga…Kalan_."

Kagome brought her hands to her face, covering her mouth as Miroku recounted the discussion with the villager accompanying him, and how he carried her to Kaede's home. It was just how she was dreaming it, waiting for Ginta to return, then waking up to see Hakkaku defending her.

"He never returned. Hakkaku, Ginta never returned. He…never…don't, no more."

Kagome kneeled back onto the floor, her head buried in her hands. Hakkaku knelt next to her, holding her close.

"How do you know Sister's name? Tell us then let us leave."

Kaede bowed to the demon, but Kagome held up her hand.

"I said no more, Hakkaku."

"Kaede and I both saw it, the first night you were here. I could not tell you how terrified I was, and how sorry we both feel."

Miroku lifted his gaze to Kagome and Hakkaku.

"Miroku," Kaede spoke lowly, placing her withered hands firmly against her lap. The demon Hakkaku looked at Miroku as if this was the last thing he would say while he was still alive.

"I'm sorry; I must say it, because I am still struggling to accept if it was real or not. I saw the vast destruction; I saw the chaos as numerous de…demons, ran around looking for a place to escape. I saw you as you were when I discovered you, clinging on by a single thread of life. I kept close to you, and I suffered the heat as I saw a terrifying battle before my very eyes. A hideous man, dressed wholly in red, was about to bring a mighty sword down on both of us, then he was blocked by someone covered in blood. They fought each other, until an injured demon came around and took you away.

"I remember the name; it was Ginta. Both he and the demon fighting the man in red had the same dog legs as you, Hakkaku. That is what I saw. It felt too real; everything felt too real to be a nightmare. I'm sorry."

Everyone was silent for a long moment. Kagome and Hakkaku held each other, Kaede sitting with her hands still placed firmly on her lap. She closed her eyes when Miroku recalled the vision, as if she were remembering the vision once again.

"It's wolf legs. We're leaving. Mortal, we're leaving."

Hakkaku rose, pulling Kagome with him. She looked as if all the color in her body was drained. Her dark brown eyes looked grey in the firelight, as if her soul left her body. She absently rubbed the mark on her neck. Lady Kaede opened her heavy eyes to see Kagome and Hakkaku exit her home. Hakkaku kept his ruby eyes on Miroku until the door slid behind him.

"It is just as I feared. He has truly come back. I knew all along."

Kaede followed Hakkaku and Kagome, leaving Miroku alone in the hut.

"Wolf. A wolf."

* * *

><p>Kaede walked slowly behind the grieving woman and the infuriated demon. Hakkaku's tail stood straight up, wagging furiously, yet still very stiff.<p>

"You humans are completely foolish. Sister and I have never been more insulted and hurt. We have lost more than you can ever imagine. Just let us go before I slice you into pieces, mortal."

The three reached the border of the village, along the main road. Kaede stood there quietly for a couple of seconds, contemplating her predictions.

"Well? Shall we just go through, or watch us die?"

"Miroku and I are just worried…"

"WORRIED!"

Kagome's voice echoed along the tops of the trees. Several birds flew away, their tweets and gobbles muffled in the sudden wind. She wheeled around to face the elderly woman, her eyes darkening with every word she spoke.

_Just like her, and she doesn't even know_.

"Inuyasha has taken _everything_ from me, _everything_! He has wanted to kill me for as long as I can remember. He killed my mate, he killed my child; he killed _everyone_! He won't stop until he drives his hand into my chest and rips my very heart out and watch me die! You foolish old woman, you don't know worried; you don't know _anything_! Let us leave _now_!"

Kaede kept still as Kagome roared in her face. She simply nodded, mumbling a quick prayer. The air seemed to lift, and a cool breeze crawled over their feet.

"Leave."

Kagome turned around, marching into the forest. Hakkaku followed close at hand. They were about to disappear into the black of the forest when Lady Kaede mumbled something.

"Before ye go, I must tell ye, Kagome; I don't know just anything, I know everything. I know every answer that ye seek, and ye will be back. Until then." Kaede mumbled another short prayer, and the air felt heavy once more. The old woman turned her back to the woman and the demon, and walked on to the village.

Kagome and Hakkaku watched Lady Kaede walk away, their spirits somehow lifted from her final words to them. They turned to the forest and walked into the black cloak of the night.


	6. Blind Hope

**Chapter Six: Blind Hope**

From what he could remember of that day, all he could recount was that was the last day he was going to see sunlight.

He had wandered far from home that day, caught by the scent of a particularly sweet berry and the prospect of some adventure. Well, he had told his father that he was going to hunt for berries, but Shippo was running away from it all. Losing his mother not too long ago had taken its emotional toll on him and his father; it pained him to make this decision when he was still considered a baby, but he couldn't stand being around a place that brought on harsh memories every day. He had traveled well beyond the fox demon territory; he was all alone in a new world.

He kept his nose almost buried in the ground as he traveled deeper and deeper into an unknown forest, pausing only to disentangle his puffy orange tail from low vines.

It wasn't until there was a strong scent of blood in the air did Shippo notice he didn't know where to go next.

"Where am I?" Shippo asked himself, popping his head out from under the short vegetation. The forest wasn't particularly dark or scary, but there seemed to be something omniscient about this place. He saw wildlife in the trees and in the bushes he was exploring, but it struck him odd that no one made a sound; even the wind itself grazed through the forest silently.

"I-I need to find another direction, but where did I put my marks?"

He looked around and turned back, until the scent of blood breezed past his nose once more. The blood was light and innocent and… mortal. There was a human who was injured very badly, but he didn't know where it was coming from. Then the scent of demon blood mixed itself with the human's blood, but this blood was light and innocent too. So, a good demon was nearby as well. Shippo was very gifted in determining the bad demons from the good ones by the scent of their blood, but he couldn't be too sure.

"They're coming this way, I gotta hide!"

Shippo dug his tiny claws into a nearby tree as he climbed up and hid himself in the branches. He looked through the leaves, his puffy tail standing straight up. He saw an odd shape coming towards him; the thing seemed to be holding something in its arms, and it was limping. He watched with narrowing eyes as it came closer to him, until he realized what it was: a wolf demon!

Shippo dug his claws deeper into the bark as a deep shiver ran down his spine. He saw a wolf demon when he was much younger. Luckily, the demon was dead, but its appearance was terrifying enough that Shippo made a promise to never run into a wolf demon ever again in his entire life. How could a little fox demon such as himself fend from a big wolf demon like the one he saw long ago and the one walking straight toward him?

_Just stay put and don't make any noise_. Shippo swallowed the enormous lump in throat, beads of sweat traveling down to the collar of his shirt and making his neck itchy.

He noticed that the demon was carrying the human whose blood he smelled earlier. The human was a female, although with the deep gashes and burn marks Shippo wasn't sure if she was going to live. The clothes that adorned her broken body were burned and torn so badly that she was barely covered, but the demon kept her close to his chest. His armor was just as ruined as the human's clothes, and bits of chain and cloth hung limply from his scarred torso. A deep gash ran across the leg he limped along the forest floor.

"We're almost there Sister; just a little while longer, then someone will help you." The demon whispered to the human.

"Kalan? Where is Kalan?"

"Hakkaku has him. I just know. We will be with them soon, but you need help. I'm finding help for you."

Shippo watched them walk by until the demon stopped in a small spot where the sun was shining brightly. The human had an ashy placed on his armor.

Shippo heard birds singing nearby. He relaxed a little bit; if the birds can sing, then all was good.

"The warmth of the sun feels good, Ginta. I want to stay here a short while."

_The human's voice is very gentle. I wish I can help them somehow._

"The village is very close, Sister; we'll be there just before dusk. You need to heal."

"Please, Ginta."

The demon Ginta sighed.

"As you wish, Sister."

Shippo walked to the other end of the tree to see the demon place the human on the ground, laying her against the very tree he was hiding in. He swallowed another lump in his throat as he saw the demon scrunch his face from a pain that was probably from his leg.

The human rested her head against the bark, her arms crossed gently atop her chest. He saw a peculiar red mark on her neck, and he could just tell that there was a demonic scent emanating from that mark. It was… the scent of _another_ wolf demon, a very powerful one at that.

Shippo backed farther into the safety of the tree, praying that the wolf demon didn't catch his scent. If he did, he could just run along the treetops; the wolf demon couldn't possibly catch him in such a poor condition. However, the human… she seemed to be very gentle.

Her voice was gentle too.

Just like his mother's voice.

He missed his mother terribly. There were some nights he would dream she was still singing him a lullaby and telling him stories of fox demons of long ago. This human reminded him so much of his mother, so he wanted to stay close by. Besides, it was starting to get dark, and he was afraid of traveling alone in the dark.

_I'll just stay where I am; I'm not bothering them, and I'll leave tomorrow morning._

Shippo found a spot in the tree where he was able to wrap himself in a small ball. He fell asleep shortly listening to the songs of the birds and the rustling of the leaves.

* * *

><p>The sound of footsteps aroused Shippo from his dreamless sleep. Something in the air was heavy and reeked of blood. It couldn't be that the human…<p>

Shippo crawled over the branch and looked down.

What he saw almost caused him to scream.

Another demon stood above the human, dressed entirely in red with blood dripping from his long silver-white hair.

Wolf, wolf, wolf… all these scents were wolf demon, but this demon didn't look like a wolf demon. He couldn't recognize this scent. Nevertheless, he was more terrified of this demon than all the wolf demons combined.

In one hand, a sword bigger than its wielder was raised in the sky, and in the other, an infant with big blue eyes stared at this demon with a quivering chin.

"Goodbye, Kagome." The demon growled.

The demon was about to strike this human with the sword, and Shippo almost cried out for him to stop, when the demon halted and looked behind him. He lowered his sword, muttering that he would destroy everything and ran off into the darker parts of the forest.

Shippo released the breath that he held up in his chest. Sweat formed on the back of his neck, and he contemplated following that terrifying demon, or staying with this human who was close to death.

_Kagome; that was what the bad demon called her. That must be her real name, I hope._

He was about to climb down the tree, when he saw something emerging from the dark. He quickly scurried back up the tree and peered down with bulging eyes.

A human stood where that red-clad demon stood not just a moment ago, dressed in robes of black and dark blue.

Startled at first, the human regained his composure and studied her from a distance. Shippo could tell from the faces the other human was making, that he was wary of this other human. He saw the other human get closer and closer, taking out long scrolls with marks written on them. He carefully placed these pieces of paper all over her, taking extra care to place the last one on her head. He then got up to leave, but she began to whimper.

The man ran back and took out beads from his sleeve and was muttering words that hurt Shippo's head. Shippo backed away, but made sure to keep a good eye on what was happening.

She was beginning to mutter something, and the closer Shippo listened, the clearer he understood that she was calling out two names.

"Koga, Kalan, Koga…"

She then began to move around. Shippo watched the man back away in an obvious panic, and had to cover his ears when she began screaming. He watched as she threw her back against the tree and flailed her legs, her hands wrapped tightly around her neck. A pink glow formed around her, and the man rushed to place his hands on her shoulders.

As quickly as she began to scream, she stopped and slumped against the tree.

The man stood there in the middle of the clearing until he heard the sound of something behind him. Shippo saw another man walk into the clearing and they began to converse on what just happened. Soon afterwards, the two men agreed to take this woman to a "Kaede" and "rid her" of this demon.

_Too late, I'm afraid._

As the man in the dark robes lifted the woman, who seemed to look as if she was never injured, Shippo couldn't help but feel very worried for that infant. He thought about that infant the whole time he was watching the humans.

_He's got demon in him too, but I can't tell by regular scent, only by blood. Something tells me he belongs to this human; he looked a little like her, after all. I'm a kid too, and kids should never be separated from their moms. I'll bring him back for her, no matter what!_

As the two men walked back to the other side of the forest in the company of the unconscious woman, Shippo scurried along the treetops to follow the blood scent of that terrifying demon in red.

The sun was very low in the sky once the little fox demon finally caught onto that demon's trail. A sharp pang ran through his heart when he caught sight of that wolf demon, Ginta, who was with Kagome, dead. Shippo knew something bad happened to this demon, but he didn't want to admit _what_ happened to him.

There was nothing the little fox demon could do for this wolf demon that he only saw a few hours before, but he knew that this wolf demon was not scary; underneath the blanket of slick blood, the wolf demon's face almost looked pleasant, as if he found peace somewhere. Shippo found a bright little flower nearby and placed it on the demon's battered chest. He bowed to the demon.

"I know you can't hear me, but my name is Shippo. I saw you help Kagome, and I'm going to help her now. Someone took a baby, a very scary looking demon. I'll help Kagome by getting that baby back. I don't know his name; it could be Koga or Kalan…"

At the mention of Kalan, the wind picked up, scattering loose flower petals all over the wolf demon's body.

"Oh, Kalan it is. Ok, I'll help Kagome find Kalan. I'm a kid myself, and I don't want to see another kid loose his mommy like I did. I'm also far from home and I am lost, so I don't know if anyone is looking for me. But, Kalan is more important now. I'll find him, I promise."

Shippo took a small bow before the wolf demon, and scurried back up the trees to follow the scent of the wolf demons, and of the infant.

The moon hovered in the starry blue-black sky when Shippo was certain he caught up with this demon in red. He was certain because he heard the sound of a baby's cry.

"Shaddup will ya, runt?" A rather hoarse voice growled at the crying infant. Shippo heard a deep growl emanate from the red-clad demon's throat, but that made the infant cry even louder.

The demon had stopped at a remote waterfall. Shippo once again noticed that nothing made a sound save for the waterfall. Shippo lifted a large leaf and observed the demon. Besides the red clothes that adorned him, you would've guessed his skin was naturally red from the amount of blood splashed all over him. He reeked of the scent of wolf demon, and Shippo was sure he wanted to wash the scent off too.

"Damn it, his scent will be on me forever. I guess that's the price I pay for killing that useless wolf. Damn that Kouga, he should've been killed the first moment I laid eyes on him. No, it's all _her _fault. Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. She should've been killed the first time she opened her mouth to cry. Then I wouldn't hafta deal with all this mess, and especially _you_. Ke, I could just end it now, seeing as she's dead."

Shippo's heart skipped a beat. _No she isn't, she's alive. It isn't true._

The infant was starting to cry less and less, and the demon turned around to look at the infant on the ground, still wrapped up in a bundle.

Shippo saw the two brightest pair of amber-colored eyes he ever saw, like looking right into the afternoon sun. Two very tiny triangular-shaped ears lay atop the demon's head, but the way they were shaped left Shippo confused.

_They look almost like the ears of cat demons, but I know what a cat demon's scent is. What is he?_

"Nah, I'll have that fun for tomorrow."

The demon proceeded to discard his clothing, throwing it unceremoniously along the dirt floor. He stripped his pants last, revealing a near human-like body. However, Shippo thought he was completely demon.

_He is of demon and human lines_.

A small series of purple stripes ran down his back, and a moon crescent shape was stamped proudly between his shoulders.

_The moon crescent… No, it couldn't be. He is a… dog demon. Impossible. No, dad wouldn't lie to me. Dog demons were long gone, every last one of them. How?_

The now discovered dog demon walked straight into the waterfall, letting the rush of ice-cold water wash away the blood of numerous wolf demons. He closed his eyes and stood as still as the stones which the water bashed against. He stood there for an unusually long time, almost as if he turned into stone itself.

The infant, Kalan, was still on the dirt floor, but he was silent.

_Now's my chance! While he's distracted!_

Without a second thought, Shippo dashed straight to the infant and snatched him up in his tiny claws. He dashed back into the thicket and ran as fast as his little fox legs could carry him and the infant.

"I did it! I'll bring him back to Kagome!"

Shippo ran through the night, following the scent of blood that led him to Kalan. He was absolutely exhausted from the run, but he couldn't give up now. He possibly saved this infant's life, and he was proud of that. There was no way this demon could catch up to him; he was too quick even for the faster demons.

However, running away from that demon during the night proved to be difficult because he couldn't see well. The infant made no noise still, and Shippo was worried that he was sick. He continued to run and would continue to run until this infant was in his mother's arms.

He had to climb the trees after spotting a rather large demon prowling the floor, and made way by jumping over the branches. For a kid, Shippo felt like he grew a good six feet and finally become the adult he was so ready to be.

That was, until his foot was caught on some vine and he came crashing down to the forest floor.

When Shippo opened his eyes, he met the pair of amber eyes that had a tinge of red around the rim of the iris. The infant was in the demon's left arm, crying loudly. The demon's right arm was around Shippo's throat, and Shippo could feel the life being squeezed from him.

"What would a tiny, insignificant fox demon be doing to steal from _me_, other than wishing himself to die by my own hand, hm?"

Shippo couldn't utter a single word, only gargles and moans. The half-dog demon loosened his grip slightly, but lifted Shippo up and slammed him roughly against a tree, leaving a small dent in the bark.

"Kalan… return… Kagome."

Shippo saw the red expand in the demon's eyes, but the demon simply smirked.

"There is no Kagome to return this thing to," the demon shook the infant, "and if you don't want _both_ of you dying right now, I suggest you leave and never come back again. Besides, how would you know Kagome? You're a fox demon. Unless she fucked your leader too, huh? That whore tends to do that, or tended to."

The dog demon released Shippo, and he fell hard on his buttocks.

"Leave now, before I change my mind and kill you right here."

Shippo sat there still, big tears welling up in his eyes.

"Y-you can't do that to him. H-he needs his mother, a-and I'm not leaving!"

The red in the demon's eyes enveloped him.

"Leave, _now_."

An unexplainable fury entered Shippo's little heart. All he could see was red, and he was standing above the dog demon by a good three of four feet. Shippo could see himself in the dog demon's eyes. He had transformed into his real demon shape, the first time he had transformed since his mother died.

Shippo growled at the dog demon, baring his sharp fangs. His puffy orange tail split into three tails, each sporting a thick black tip, and his orange-brown coat was long and sported white swirling patterns all over his body. His paws were beige, but his claws were black and sharp. His large green eyes narrowed at the dog demon's sight.

The dog demon laughed.

"You're just a baby, pipsqueak. Give up now."

Shippo growled louder.

The dog demon drew that sword from its hilt, growing in size like magic.

Shippo didn't know when the pain finally hit, but it was too late to let him know he had lost, and greatly. The battle with that dog demon barely lasted a minute, but he crashed on the floor, blood dripping from the tails that the dog demon cut off in one mighty swift. He was blinded beyond repair in the right eye, and had a long gash on his side.

"Now, what shall I do now?"

The dog demon walked up to Shippo's face, and without a thought, slashed the sword along his left eye. Shippo howled in pain, his howls echoing in the sky. With no power left, he shrunk back to his small human-like state, his eyes covering his bleeding eyes.

The dog demon kneeled down to the squirming fox demon.

"What is your name?"

Shippo didn't answer; all he could do was wail in pain.

"Hm, well, you were a fool. Just like that wolf demon lying not even three feet from you."

Shippo heard the cry of Kalan as the dog demon walked away. He crawled to the corpse of the wolf demon he placed a flower on.

Shippo placed his head on Ginta's shoulder, but a gentle hand patted his head.

"_It's alright. I'll help you, little fox demon."_


End file.
